characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Saturday Night Live Productions
Rainbow Productions is one of the world’s leading manufacturers of mascot costumes. If you’re looking to make your own brand mascot or company mascot costumes, we can help. We can replicate mascot designs supplied to us or we can generate new character artwork. All mascots are made to order and our minimum order is one! We work with organisations big and small to create mascots for global sports tournaments such as London 2012, brand marketing campaigns, retail and leisure attractions through to character costumes for use at local community family events. Rainbow Productions is also the UK’s official licensee and supplier of personal appearances by over 100 licensed children’s characters. Our event team on the day will manage the presence of these licensed costume characters during meet and greets, mini shows and narration events. Character Events Famous children’s characters are all exclusively available through Rainbow Productions to book for Meet and Greet personal appearances at UK events. This portfolio of characters includes classic brands such as Paddington Bear and Postman Pat, through to characters which feature in the latest children’s television programmes. Character List Atmosphere Characters *Adventure Time - Jake & Finn *Andy Pandy *Angelina Ballerina *Angry Birds - Red Bird *B1 and B2 - Bananas in Pyjamas *Baby Huey - the Baby Giant *Barney, Baby Bop, B.J and Riff *Batman the Brave and the Bold *Beatrix Potter - Peter Rabbit, Mrs Tiggy-winkle and Samuel Whiskers *Ben 10 Aliens - Feedback, Four Arms, Humungousaur, Shocksquatch, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Swampfire and Water Hazard *Ben and Holly *Big and Small *Blue's Clues *Bob the Builder, Wendy and Spud *Buddy - Dinosaur Train *The Cat in the Hat *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt and Sally Brown *Charlie Chalk *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers - Chip, Dale and Gadget *Chloe's Closet - Chloe and Tara *Chorlton the Happiness Dragon and Fenella the Kettle Witch *City of Friends - Elphie, Max and Ted *Cloudbabies - Baba Pink, Baba Blue, Baba Yellow and Baba Green *Crash Bandicoot *Curious George *Danger Mouse and Penfold *Darkwing Duck *Dennis the Menace *Despicable Me - Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes and the Minions *Doc McStuffins *Dora the Explorer and Boots *Driver Dan *Ducktales - Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack *Dusty the Dinosaur *Emily Button *Engie Benjy *The Fairly OddParents - Cosmo and Wanda *Fifi Forget-Me-Not and Bumble *Fireman Sam and Norman Price *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Forever Friends Bear *Garfield *Go, Diego, Go! *The Gruffalo *The Gummi Bear - Zummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi and Toadwart *Hong Kong Phooey *Hot Stuff *Humf *Huckleberry Hound *Ice Age - Sid and Scrat *In the Night Garden - Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *The Jetsons - George Jetson *Jewel Sparkles - Lalaloopsy *Johnson and Friends - Johnson *Kipper the Dog *The Koala Brothers - Frank and Buster *Little Audrey *Little Dot *Little Charley Bear *Little Princess *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile E. Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn and Taz *Madagascar - Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, King Julien and the Penguin *Madeline *Miffy *Mike the Knight & Evie *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Moomin *Morph and Chaz *Moshi *Monsters - Katsuma and Poppet *Mr Bean *Mr. Blobby and Mrs. Blobby *Mr Bump and Mr Tickle *Noddy and Friends *Octonauts - Captain Barnacles and Kwazii *Om Nom - Cut the Rope *Paddington Bear *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig *Pingu *The Pink Panther *Pocoyo *Po - Kung Fu Panda *Popeye and Olive Oyl *Poppy Cat *Postman Pat and Jess the Cat *Q Pootle 5 *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *The Raggy Dolls - Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess *Rainbow Brite, Twink, Murky Dismal and Lurky *Rastamouse, Scratchy and Zoomer *Raymond Briggs’ Father Christmas and The Snowman *Richie Rich and Gloria Glad *Roary the Racing Car and Big Chris *Rugrats - Angelica Pickles *Rupert Bear *Scooby-Doo *Shaun the Sheep and Bitzer *Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots *Snagglepuss *Snoopy *Sofia the First *Sonic the Hedgehog *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Spot *SuperTed *Talespin - Baloo, Louie, Kit Cloudkicker and Don Karnage *Talking Tom & Talking Ginger *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teletubbies - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *The Simpsons - Bart, Homer, Lisa and Marge *Thomas the Tank Engine *Tickety Toc - Tommy & Tallulah *Timmy *Tom and Jerry *Tree Fu Tom *Tweenies - Bella, Fizz, Jake and Milo *Wacky Races - Dastardly and Muttley *Wallace and Gromit *Waybuloo - De Li, Lau Lau, Nok Tok and Yojojo *Wendy the Good Little Witch *Wombles - Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco and Madame Cholet *Woody Woodpecker *WotWots - SpottyWot & DottyWot *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo *ZingZillas - Panzee, Drum, Tang and Zak Face Characters *Ben 10 - Ben 10 Omniverse *The Gummi Bears - Cavin, Princess Calla Duke and Igthorn *Mr Benn *Shrek - Fiona *Thomas the Tank Engine - The Fat Controller